pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars: Fast as Lightning
Cars: Fast as Lightning is a customizable, time-waiting, city-building and racing game that was released on iOS, Android and Windows Phone on October 9, 2014,Disney Games Twitter (1:26 PM - 12 Jun 2014 Tweet) featuring all the popular main characters from the Cars franchise. Gameplay Cars: Fast as Lightning works similarly to games like CityVille, Car Town and Disney Infinity, where players can customize racing arenas with accessories earned by winning races and gaining experience points. Each car has a different set of races, as well as their own track. In order to unlock new characters, players must earn stickers by winning races. Players can also create their own unique town, with buildings that produce additional gold that you have to wait for a certain amount of minutes or hours. There is also the option to create a unique race track using different types of track pieces, as well as more buildings that players can trick off of to gain experience points. Characters Playable characters There are a total of 22 playable characters in the game so far (more cars will be added in future updates to the game). Once the tutorial is completed, the first character, Todd Marcus, is automatically unlocked. To unlock more characters, the player will need to earn all of the characters' stickers, which can be earned by winning races with the previous car. LongGe.png|Long Ge "No one can match my skills." Pyotr_Racinov.jpg|Pyotr Racinov "I will leave you in a cloud of my exhaust!" Max schnell.png|Max Schnell "Now you will see what I can really do." Cars-no-stall-todd-marcus.jpg|Todd Marcus "Not bad for a rookie!" Chick hicks.jpg|Chick Hicks "Do not interrupt my zen moment." Fillmore.png|Fillmore "Awesome!" Mater.png|Tow Mater "Woo-boy! Am I ready!" Flo.png|Flo "This is gonna be good!" Luigi cars.png|Luigi "Now, I will race as I have never raced before!" Guido.png|Guido "Pit stop!" Sheriff.png|Sheriff "Just another routine patrol." Kabuto.png|Kabuto (Coming soon) "I am the Kabuto." Snot rod side.jpg|SnotRod "Achoo!" Wingo side view.jpg|Wingo "Set em' up, knock em' down." Cars-dj.jpg|DJ "In the zone!" Cars-boost.jpg|Boost "Blink and you'll miss me!" Miguel Camino.png|Miguel Camino "Ole!" Carla veloso.png|Carla Veloso "Very good." Shu todoroki.png|Shu Todoroki "I will dominate!" Raoul CaRoule jump.jpg|Raoul ÇaRoule "No one can beat me!" Holley-10.jpg|Holley Shiftwell "Now I'll have some fun." Finn mcmissile.png|Finn McMissile "Ah. This should be intresting." Interview francesco large.png|Francesco Bernoulli "And join me now, for soon I will be nothing but a blurr." Lighting mcqueen.png|Lightning McQueen "Ka-chow!" Unlocking criteria Other characters *Sarge *Lizzie *Tractors *Frank *Bessie *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Dexter Hoover *Rotor Turbosky *Dinoco Girls *Chuck Choke Cables *Nelson Blindspot *Sally Carrera (name only seen in speech bubbles) Tracks *Lightning's Track - A track with lots of turns *Todd's Track - A track with a layout similar to a Piston Cup stadium *Chick's Track - A desert track featuring many hazards *Fillmore's Track - An organic track *Mater's Track - A track featuring tractor-tripping tricks *Flo's Track *Luigi's Track *Guido's Track *Sheriff's Track - A track featuring Wheel Well Motel *SnotRod's Track *Wingo's Track *DJ's Track *Boost's Track - A track featuring the waterfall from Cars *Miguel's Track - A track with a bulldozers from El Materdor *Carla's Track *Shu's Track *Raoul's Track - A track featuring Sarge's SUV Boot Camp *Holley's Track *Finn's Track *Francesco's Track *Max's Track *Pyotr's Track - A track featuring Red Square in Moscow, Russia *Long's Track *Komodo's Track *Yokoza's Track - A track featuring wacky Japanese TV show from Cars 2 Paint Jobs Todd Marcus *Rookie Green *Golden Champion Chick Hicks *Dinoco *Purple Rage Fillmore *Tie-Dye *Flower Power Tow Mater *Mater the Greater *Tokyo *Winter *Santa Hat Flo *Ice Queen *Femme Fatale Luigi *Lightning Fan *Italian Racer *Hockey Fan Guido *Lightning Fan *Lightning Pit Car *Hockey Fan Sheriff *Retro *Ranger SnotRod *Neon *Jet-Black Wingo *Neon *Party Time DJ *Neon *Stay Gold Boost *Neon *Calm & Collected Miguel Camino *Spanish Flag *Para España *Ice *Neon Camino Carla Veloso *Carnaval *Quente *Ice *Neon Carla Shu Todoroki *Tokyo Nights *Japanese Flag *Ice *Neon Todoroki Raoul ÇaRoule *Vive la France *French Flag *Ice *Neon Caroule Holley Shiftwell *Police Car *Glimmer Gal Finn McMissile *Airport Security *Undercover Agent Francesco Bernoulli *Green Envy *Italian Wonder *Ice *Neon Francesco Lightning McQueen *Retro Look *Champion *Winter *Speed Demon *Ice *Eastern Breeze *Neon McQueen Max Schnell *Chrome *Empire *Ice *Neon Max Pyotr Racinov *Ice *Russian Star Building accessories Radiator Springs Buildings Radiator Springs Decorations Track Pieces Tricking Road Pieces Bend Pieces Crazy Loop Track Decorations Races Each character comes with a number of races, each against a different opponent. Winning a race will award the player a sticker for the next unlockable car. Lightning McQueen #Tow Mater (only at Training Mode) #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Dinoco Chick Hicks #Neon Boost #Para España Miguel Camino #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Todd Marcus #Fillmore #Tow Mater #Flo #Chick Hicks Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flo #Luigi #Guido #Sheriff #Fillmore Fillmore #Todd Marcus #Flo #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #Tow Mater Tow Mater #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #DJ #Boost #Flo Flo #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Sheriff #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #DJ #Boost #Miguel Camino #Luigi Luigi #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #Todd Marcus #Mater #Tie-Dye Fillmore #SnotRod #Wingo #Carla Veleso #Guido Guido #Fillmore #Flo #Tow Mater #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #DJ #Boost #Sheriff Sheriff #Flo #Mater the Greater Tow Mater #Luigi #Flower Power Fillmore #Wingo #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #SnotRod SnotRod #Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Flo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Wingo Wingo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Italian Racer Luigi #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #DJ DJ #Ranger Sheriff #Femme Fatale Flo #Tie-Dye Fillmore #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #SnotRod #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Boost Boost #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Tokyo Tow Mater #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Italian Racer Luigi #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Miguel Camino Miguel Camino #Neon SnotRod #Party Time Wingo #Stay Gold DJ #Calm & Collected Boost #Sheriff #Shu Todoroki #Holley Shiftwell #Carla Veloso Carla Veloso #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flower Power Fillmore #Ice Queen Flo #Raoul ÇaRoule #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki Shu Todoroki #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Neon Wingo #Sheriff #Neon Boost #Miguel Camino #Francesco Bernoulli #Raoul ÇaRoule Raoul ÇaRoule #Fillmore #Neon DJ #Flo #Jet-Black SnotRod #Mater the Greater Tow Mater #Spanish Flag Miguel Camino #Carnaval Carla Veloso #Holley Shiftwell Holley Shiftwell #Tow Mater #Luigi #Todd Marcus #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Tokyo Nights Shu Todoroki #Italian Wonder Francesco Bernoulli #Finn McMissile Finn McMissile #Tow Mater #Fillmore #Femme Fatale Flo #Ranger Sheriff #Boost #Quente Carla Veloso #French Flag Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #DJ #Wingo #SnotRod #Japanese Flag Shu Todoroki #Para España Miguel Camino #Lightning McQueen Max Schnell #Tow Mater #Boost #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning McQueen References to other media *''Cars'' - Flo mentions her life as a Motorama Girl, a deleted plot element for this film. Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks also use their Dinoco paint schemes from this film. *''Mater the Greater'' - Tow Mater uses his Mater the Greater paint job from this short, while the Stunt Cannons trick animation is similar to Mater's stunt, but with a Lightning McQueen design. *''Tokyo Mater'' - Tow Mater uses his attire from this short. The trick animation for Construction Site is similar to the way Tokyo Mater and Lightning Dragon McQueen slide through the halfpipe. *''Cars 2'' - Luigi and Guido have their Lightning fan attire as alternate paint jobs, and the Wild Well trick is rather similar to the stunt Finn McMissile pulls in this film. Also, one of Finn's attire paint job is the Airport Security which is the same disguise he wears when he meets Mater at the Tokyo International Airport. Trivia *While in build mode, the song playing is the main menu theme of Cars Race-O-Rama. *The Ornament Valley Airport appears as a building in Radiator Springs, which is a reference to Cars Mater-National Championship. *Snot Rod's name is spelled as "SnotRod". Also, he doesn't talk; he just does sneezing, sniffling and laughing sounds, which is the same as Cars 2: The Video Game. *One of SnotRod's paint jobs is Neon. But SnotRod is not neon, just green. *One of Finn McMissile's paint job attires is Airport Security, which is just the same as the [[Cars 2|second Cars film]]. *Whilst the player unlocks Finn McMissile, it shows that Finn's track is Todd's track. *One of Lightning McQueen's paint jobs is Dinoco, but he has his WGP spoiler instead of his tailfin. Gallery Screenshots Cars_fast_as_lightning.jpeg CarsFastasLightning10.jpg CarsFastasLightning9.jpg CarsFastasLightning8.jpg CarsFastasLightning7.jpg CarsFastasLightning6.jpg CarsFastasLightning5.jpg CarsFastasLightning4.jpg|Chick Hicks on Todd's track CarsFastasLightning2.jpg CarsFastasLightning1.jpg|Todd talking to Mater Cars_TrackPieceRacing2.png Cars_TownBuilding.png Cars_Racing.png Cars_OpeningCutscene.png|Lightning McQueen & Tow Mater doing a tire bump Cars_GarageCostumes.png|Mater the Greater Cars_CharacterTracks.png Videos Cars Fast as Lightning - Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Launch Trailer|Launch trailer References Category:Cars Video Games